


Fantastic Adventures

by LizAnn_5869



Series: Prompts and Requests [57]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Carnival, Dancing, Dancing in the Rain, Gen, Humor, Interfering TARDIS, Kissing in the Rain, Nightmares, Reading Together, Romance, Sharing a Bed, Snuggling, Song fic, Weekly drabble prompt, ferris wheel kisses, tumblr ask box fics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-08-14 03:20:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7996720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizAnn_5869/pseuds/LizAnn_5869
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles and short ficlets about the Ninth Doctor and Rose Tyler set during Season One.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Impressive

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a series of stories that take place before "Fireflies" in the Blue, Gold and Silver verse. They take place between episodes of series one and will go AU once we reach "The Parting of the Ways."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor impresses Rose, and she impresses him right back. Takes place after "The Doctor Dances."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For @timepetalsprompts drabble prompt "watch", "success", and "fish." This was a fun one to write! Happy Nine Day!

"Gonna lose, Jack. But if you wanna try...." The Doctor folded his arms, smirking as Jack stepped up to the carnival game.

Jack threw three baseballs, unsuccessfully. He argued with the attendant, trying to prove the game was rigged.

"S'fixed, right? No one wins," Rose muttered.

"Oh, yeah. But just watch. S'cuse me, I'd like a try," the Doctor interrupted. Jack rolled his eyes.

The Doctor mentally calculated angles and velocity, then threw the ball. He knocked over a target.

"Lucky shot," Jack scoffed.

The Doctor quickly knocked over the next two. Jack gaped. Rose cheered.

"Which one?" the Doctor asked, indicating the toys.

"Nemo!" she giggled, pointing at a large plush fish.

"How the hell...." Jack began.

"Was a cricket player in a former life," the Doctor quipped.

Jack eased his bruised ego by successfully pulling the game worker, leaving his friends alone.

They were stopped at the top of a Ferris wheel when Rose noticed the Doctor's pleased smirk. "You think you're so impressive."

"I am so impressive." 

Rose suddenly pressed her lips to his. He was shocked for a split second, then responded enthusiastically. As Rose snogged him senseless he realized he wasn't the only impressive one.


	2. You Are the Sunshine of My Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The TARDIS is being cheeky again, inspiring the Doctor to have romantic thoughts about Rose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For @chiascuroverse, who requested "You Are the Sunshine of My Life."
> 
> I'm sure this is the last place Stevie Wonder would ever expect his lyrics to be. No copyright infringement was intended with his lyrics or Doctor Who, for that matter.
> 
> Takes place after "The Long Game."

There are times, when the Doctor lets his guard down and just lets himself feel, it's like he's become some rubbish human teenager. He goes around with a stupid smile on his face, his advanced Time Lord brain thinking only of that precious girl. When she's asleep, and can't see him, he's found himself actually laughing with joy over the mere thought of her. (He refuses to call it giggling. He does not giggle.) 

That's when his TARDIS gets a bit cheeky.

Today she's decided to take the musical route, playing one silly Earth love song after another as he tinkers under the console. (The first, of course, was "Silly Love Songs," letting him know precisely what to expect.) He rolls his eyes and gives the ceiling a pointed glare. 

"I know what you're doin'," the Doctor mutters. He tries to concentrate on finding the Chameleon Circuit but can't. She's in his mind, smiling, sticking that ridiculous little pink tongue out, shorting out all his higher brain functions. When she does that all he wants to do is get his tongue acquainted with hers.

How could he have let it get this far? He's been fond of his companions, certainly, and loved them as well. But this is a first. He's in love with this one. Might as well put it out there, he thinks. If a damn Dalek could see it, might as well be true. And he might just as well admit to falling not long after "Run." 

Next up on the TARDIS' medley of love is "She Loves You," and the Doctor barks out a laugh. He's not completely oblivious, as he would like Rose to believe. He thinks she would probably not reject him if he ever made a move. He doesn't understand why, though. He's old, he's full of misery and guilt and there's younger human men out there that'd be more suitable. Even Rickey the idiot would be better for her. (Not Adam, though, thank Rassilon that moron got unceremoniously booted by Rose.) Mickey's safe, undemanding. She could do better than Mickey, but that's beside the point. 

The Doctor allows himself to think he himself would be better for her, just for a split second before he shuts that thought down. 

"How 'bout cannin' the concert?" he shouts. "Can't think!"

"She Loves You" fades out, and there's enough silence for the Doctor to think he might be able to get on track again. Then the TARDIS decides she's not had enough. 

The next song through the hidden speakers is "You Are the Sunshine of My Life." This is a song the Doctor has always enjoyed. He knows Stevie Wonder and thinks the man is a musical genius, a fact that hasn't changed throughout his regenerations. His fifth self once helped Stevie out of a sticky situation involving literally slimy alien rock band promoters. 

However, the Doctor really doesn't want to hear this particular song right now. "Enough!" he shouts.

The TARDIS ignores him and Stevie sings on. Of course the song brings Rose to mind.

***"You are the apple of my eye...."***  
It doesn't take much to imagine Rose laughing her arse off if he ever actually called her that.

He knows she'll always stay in his hearts, though. She's managed to work her way into his life and his TARDIS and his hearts unlike anyone ever has before now. She's inevitable, he thinks. 

***"I feel like this is the beginning,   
Though I've loved you for a million years,   
And if I thought our love was ending,   
I'd find myself drowning in my own tears...."***

Any other time he'd be rolling his eyes at that emotional declaration, but the thought of her not being there with him squeezes his hearts painfully. 

He wishes, not for the first time, that he could successfully rein in his emotions. He's had centuries of Time Lord training drummed into him, but he's always failed miserably at that part. The Doctor is fairly sure that his hearts are plainly on his sleeve for Rose, and she knows it. He doesn't understand why she doesn't run for the hills in terror. But yet she doesn't. When he allows himself, it gives him some hope.

"You're practically thinkin' out loud. Nice song. I've always liked this one," Rose pipes up, surprising him out of his reverie. Normally he'd would have heard her coming but he thinks maybe his conniving TARDIS muffled her footsteps. 

The Doctor looks up at Rose. She smiling quizzically at him. He lifts himself up from under the console and their eyes lock. 

***"You must have known that I was lonely,   
Because you came to my rescue,   
And I know that this must be heaven,   
How could so much love be inside of you?"****

Sod it, he thinks. It wouldn't hurt to dance, just this once. "May I have this dance, Rose Tyler?" he asks.

Rose's eyes widened, and he could tell that she wasn't expecting that response. Then a slow grin spreads across her face and she says, "I'd love to, Doctor." 

When he takes her in his arms to slow dance, he knows (and so does she) that this won't be just a one time thing.

And since Rose missed the first part of the song, the TARDIS helpfully starts it over again.


	3. Sleeping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Immediately post "Dalek", the Doctor needs to sleep and Rose makes sure the nightmares stay away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For @fleurdeneuf on Tumblr, who was my buddy on the Pay it Forward Promo for @timepetalsprompts. My buddy's prompts inspired four chapters for this fic, so thank you very much, Fleur!

After Utah the Doctor looks positively exhausted. Instead of sleeping, he rambles. When he doesn't make sense anymore, Rose takes his hand and pulls him to her room and demands that he take off his jacket and boots. "Bloody hell, what?" he asks, thinking he misheard her.

"Time to sleep. You're done." She crawls into bed and he tries not to stare at the way her short sleep shirt rides up. "Hope you're not a bed hog."

"No," he refuses.

"Now," she says.

"I don't sleep."

"Bollocks, you need the rest. Now, come on!"

Because he can't say no to her he complies, wondering how a shopgirl from Earth could have such power over him. He sheds his coat and boots and crawls in next to her. "I have nightmares, Rose."

"I don't doubt it."

"I might hurt you in my sleep."

"You won't," she says.

"I was holdin' a gun on you a few hours ago. How can you say....."

"You won't," she repeats. "I trust you."

He rolls to his side so she doesn't see the tears threatening. He knows he doesn't deserve any of this. She embraces him anyway.

He does have a nightmare, waking with a start. She holds him until he calms. He finds solace in the beat of her single heart.


	4. Captain Envy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No one is going to dance with Rose but the Doctor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fleur prompted "dancing" on Tumblr. Takes place post- "The Doctor Dances."

The Doctor won't admit, not even under the threat of imminent regeneration, that he remembers how to dance because he's afraid Jack will get the first dance. No one's sweeping Rose Tyler off her feet to "In the Mood" but him.

It's almost amusing, how the TARDIS will now randomly start playing music during their downtime. He always takes the opportunity to ask, "May I have this dance?" Slow dance, fast dance, it doesn't matter. 

Jack will never forget the time he walked in on them doing the Twist in the kitchen. He especially will never forget the smug look the Doctor shot his way. 

But the Doctor won't admit it. "Captain envy?" That's something Rose made up. Jack's not even an real captain.


	5. Story Hour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor and Rose like to read together in the TARDIS library.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Fleurdeneuf on Tumblr: the Doctor and Rose like to read together in the TARDIS library. The story starts after "The Unquet Dead" and continues through the entire first series.

It didn't matter that Rose usually fell asleep before he could get through the chapter, reading to her in the TARDIS library was something the Doctor always looked forward to. 

It also didn't matter to him that she was turning the library into her little cosy den of domesticity with her wooly blanket and fuzzy slippers and that tea cozy her mum knitted. (Well, mostly. The cozy was pushing it. Although it did keep the tea warm, so he couldn't complain. Much.)

At first, right after meeting Dickens, he sat in a comfy wingback chair and she stretched out on the couch. Then, after they'd gotten through "A Christmas Carol" and "Great Expectations," he had started to sit on the end of the couch. She cuddled under her blanket. 

He swore the TARDIS was making the couch smaller because one evening her cold toes migrated from under the blanket to a spot under his bum. She gave him a cheeky smile and he rolled his eyes, hoping she didn't see how it affected him. 

By the time Adam had been booted from Team TARDIS she was sharing the wooly blanket with him, sitting with her feet in his lap.

Then she was sitting in his lap, snuggling as they started the first Harry Potter. 

By the time Ginny Weasley had been rescued from the Chamber of Secrets, they had started stretching out together, him on his side, spooned up against her. More often than not, they'd fall asleep together, the book they'd started forgotten on the floor.


	6. Serenity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor and Rose explore Woman Wept

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For @timepetalsprompts "serenity" prompt.

They stepped out of the TARDIS onto a vast frozen ocean frozen in time. Hand in hand they walked, silent except for the sound of their footsteps. 

While her attention was on the frozen wave curling over her head, the Doctor's attention was focused squarely on Rose. 

The Doctor had never known serenity, not really. Even on Gallifrey he had been restless, always dreaming on the stars, always wanting to be somewhere else. When he had taken Susan and left in the stolen TARDIS, he had hoped that perhaps he'd find that peace he'd looked for. 

He hadn't. He'd gone through all those regenerations, left Susan and so many others, and found himself just as restless as always. Then the Time War happened and he'd resigned himself to the fact that peace would be forever elusive.

But as he watched Rose, his expression softened and he allowed himself to acknowledge the feelings he had for her. He could allow himself to take comfort in her hand in his. He couldn't feel any other way with this precious girl by his side.

For the first time, possibly ever, he was serene. And it was all because of Rose Tyler.


	7. Looks of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The way Nine and Rose look at each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a fic requested by Fleurdeneuf on Tumblr: the way he looks at her when she isn't looking.

Rose still swears nothing is going on. Well, maybe they're not shagging, but they both wish they were. 

He's arse over teakettle for her, Jackie thinks. It's plain to see the way he stares at her. The hardness disappears from his eyes and he looks like a completely besotted fool. 

That smile he gives her when she's not looking.....she's not sure if Pete ever looked at her that way. The Doctor has found "the one." And so has her daughter.

And Jackie is terrified.

******

Mickey's not the idiot that alien thinks he is. He sees how the Doctor has insinuated himself in Rose's heart. It's plain to see, the way she gushes. Even as she insists it's nothing, Mickey knows he's on the way out, if he was ever in her heart to begin with.

He's caught the Doctor mooning over her when she isn't looking. With that human face of his, you'd think he felt the same way. The Doctor has caught Mickey out, and as soon as he does his expression hardens and goes back to that look that says "hey idiot, I'm the smartest in the room." But in the second before the Doctor notices, Mickey sees it clearly. He knows the score even if Rose hasn't figured it out yet.

*****

There are moments when Rose catches a glimpse of something in the Doctor's eyes that tells her he just might have the same feelings for her as she has for him. She knows it's ridiculous and it's just her silly crush talking, but maybe...

No. He's practically a god. She's a stupid ape. She's starting to wonder about this thing she has for dangerous men. First she falls for a guy with a guitar, then she falls for a guy with a space ship. Has to be something wrong with her.

Doesn't change the fact that when she catches him looking at her, her knees go weak.

*****

This is what all that Time Lord conditioning gets you, the Doctor thinks. All the rules, all the directives for non-interference. All the "humans are a lesser species." 

Well, everybody knows the Doctor's never been one for rules and directives. He's in love with his companion.

Then he remembers, all those people who would remember that are gone now, and that's precisely why he shouldn't be mooning over some Earth girl. What he feels for her scares him to death. She needs to run far from him and not look back. 

He knows he's too far gone to encourage that. He'll only let her go if he absolutely can't keep her safe. He'll send her home then. 

But for now, he'll show his feelings for her when she isn't looking.


	8. Pipe Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose is rather distracting tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For @timepetalsprompts weekly drabble prompt "pipe." This was too much fun to write.

Rose walks (struts, saunters, slinks…) past the console under which the Doctor is working. She's wearing her Union Jack t-shirt and shorts. Her legs go all the way up, and the Doctor is looking. 

And dreaming, and fantasizing. His impressive Time Lord Brain is focused solely on Rose Tyler and that maddening pink tongue poking out as she grins at him over her shoulder.

Quite unconsciously he goes to follow her, and is awakened by the impact of his head against a low hanging pipe.

If that wasn't bad enough, he can hear her laughing as she walks (saunters, sways, struts…) down the corridor.


	9. Rain Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We might as well dance in the rain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For TPP's weekly drabble prompt "Rain".

Rose laughed, her arms outstretched as she spun around in the pouring rain.

“And you say I'm daft,” the Doctor called to her, shaking his head.

“You don't happen to have an umbrella stashed away in your jacket, do ya?”

He plunged his hand into the pocket to check. She guffawed at him, but he was searching. He shook his head.

“Then we might as well dance in the rain!” Rose laughed, stomping in a puddle. 

The Doctor shrugged, then ran to catch up to Rose. “Shall we dance, Rose Tyler?” he asked, his voice rather more husky than he expected it to be. He took her hand and spun her around, reveling in her laughter. 

Right there, in that moment, he decided to disregard his self imposed rules and reeled his precious girl in close. Time stood still as the rain poured down, and the Doctor kissed Rose Tyler.


End file.
